Divergent One-shots
by TheTrueDivergent
Summary: A series of one-shots, where the divergent characters (mainly Four and Tris) are placed in different scenarios each time. The one-shots are complete, but the book will continue to update.


_So, this is a book where I post one-shots. I'm very excited for it (special thanks to Wrenlovesreading for encouraging me to post). I have four one-shots that I'm working on right now and three that I have yet to start, so this book will be busy this summer :)_

 _A note for all one-shots: I know that a lot of people skim past author's notes like this one but I recommend you read them for these one-shots as it is usually crucial to understanding the story and provides information that prevents you from being confused while reading._

 _And so, without further ado, let's start :)_

 _I spent nearly a week coming up with this one, then took about two weeks to write it - not to mention that it's the longest chapter I've ever written... so hopefully you guys will like it!_

 _TRIGGER WARNING for depression, abuse, and violence. This is set in modern day. It is currently unedited (I was too excited to get this out!) - this chapter will be updated when I have time to edit it. Also, the story starts from them being three years old and ends with them being seventeen years old (they're the same age in this story). I gave you their ages in brackets for your reference. And, let's just assume that Caleb doesn't exist. I promise you won't even tell that he's gone ;)_

 _I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY SAW EACH OTHER [3]**

"Come on, Tobias." Evelyn, his mother says, taking him in her arms and walking up the stairs. She heads to where she assumes Beatrice's room is, as their houses are mirror images of each other.

She knocks tentatively, then enters. "Hello, Natalie." She greets, setting Tobias on the floor.

"Hello, Evelyn." Natalie responds, her attention once on Beatrice now on Evelyn. "So glad you could make it."

"Of course." Evelyn says politely, then crouches beside Tobias. "Tobias, say 'hi' to Beatrice!"

"B... Bee-Tris!" He blubbers, clearly lacking in pronunciation.

"And Beatrice," Natalie says, tapping her shoulder lightly to get her attention. "This is Tobias!"

Beatrice says nothing, turning her attention back to her toys.

"Beatrice," Natalie chastises lightly. "Say 'hi' to Tobias!"

Suddenly, Beatrice drops her toys quite dramatically and looks at the blue-eyed boy. "Toe-bye-us?" She says, breaking apart each syllable of his name and speaking slowly.

Natalie and Evelyn laugh. "That's right, Beatrice. You can play with your toys with him, okay?"

Beatrice nods, for some reason not taking her eyes off Tobias.

"We'll be right back, okay?" Evelyn says. Then she and Natalie exit the room, heading downstairs where their husbands had congregated.

"Toe-bye-us," Beatrice says. "Wanna play with my dollies?"

"No!" He protests. "I wanna play with my cars." He says, placing a black Hot Wheels car on the floor and mimicking the sounds of the car.

"Can we play dollies and then cars?" Beatrice suggests, remembering her mother's lesson on sharing.

"Okay." Tobias relents, putting his cars to the side.

The two of them play as their parents chat downstairs. They play for a very long time, as Tobias seems to enjoy playing with Tris's dolls.

A few hours later, Marcus and Evelyn return to the room, followed by Natalie and Andrew.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marcus mutters angrily to Evelyn. "Are we raising a son, or a daughter?"

"I'm sorry, Marcus." Evelyn says, knowing that she's going to get hell for this later but also knowing that it isn't Tobias's fault.

"Tobias, say bye to Tris!" Evelyn says in a faux happy tone.

"Bye bye, Bee-Tris!" Tobias says as his father lifts him up.

"Bye!" Beatrice giggles.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY LAUGHED TOGETHER [4]**

Abnegation Park was Beatrice's favorite place to be.

There weren't many things to do - just a simple slide, a set of monkey bars, and two swings - but Beatrice didn't care about that.

Beyond the park, there was a green pasture. Acres and acres of land filled with nothing but greenery. Beatrice loved it here - where she could hide low in the grass, watch the little critters that lived there, braid flower crowns for her mother... the possibilities were endless.

Currently, she was by her mothers side and holding her hand, swinging her arm front and back. Her eyes are trained to the ground, watching an ant lift up a crumb of food that someone dropped.

Her mother stops abruptly, causing Beatrice to stop as well. Confused and her concentration broken, she looks up and meets sparkling blue eyes.

"Natalie! So good to see you again," Evelyn says, not having seen each other for a year now.

"And same to you, Evelyn. We should catch up." Natalie suggests, then turns her attention to Beatrice. "Beatrice, you remember Tobias, don't you?"

Beatrice nods shyly, hiding partially behind her mother.

"You guys can play together!" Natalie suggests. "You can check the houses you made for the caterpillars, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Beatrice exclaims, shyness gone. "Come on!" She calls to Tobias excitedly, running as fast as her four year old legs could carry her.

Tobias runs after her, not knowing what else to do. When he finally catches up to her, Beatrice suddenly stops, and Tobias almost falls on top of her.

Beatrice crouches down, then motions for Tobias to do the same.

"Lookie!" Beatrice whispers, pointing to a fuzzy caterpillar. It moves slowly, seeking refuge in the mini-house that Beatrice made the other day out of small twigs.

"Wowie, that's a fat ca-er-pillar." Tobias says, awed.

Beatrice sits up on her knees and laughs. "Not a ca-er-pillar, silly! _Cat_ erpillar."

"Caterpillar?" Tobias says, sitting in the same position. "That's funny!"

He stands, and Beatrice stands with him, curious.

"A cat," Tobias says, keeping his elbows close to his body and using his hands as paws to mimic a cat. "And a pillar!" He stands stiffly.

Beatrice giggles, never having imagined the word to be broken up in that way. Tobias ends up laughing with her, his awkward stance long forgotten.

And in that green pasture, a caterpillar found a home, and two children found a friend.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY WENT EXPLORING TOGETHER [8]**

"You kids run along now," Evelyn tells Tobias and Beatrice as the rest of the adults get situated on a green patch of grass at the park. "We'll call you when it's time to eat."

"So, what d'you want to do?" Beatrice asks.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Tobias suggests, always the daring one in their duo.

"Okay," Beatrice says, and the two of them take off.

They run straight, not really knowing where they are going and not knowing what they should expect.

Ten minutes in, Tobias notices something.

"Look, Beatrice! Pirates!" Tobias says, pointing at a random group of kids.

"Argh!" Beatrice pretends along with him. "Come on, we have to use our spy skills to get around them!"

They hide behind a tree, then glance around in surreptitiously. Tris goes ahead and hides behind another tree, then signals for Tobias to follow when the coast is clear.

Once they successfully get past, they continue running until they come across a lake.

"Tobias, lava!" Beatrice warns.

They hop onto some rocks until they are safe. Tobias wipes his brow exaggeratedly, causing Beatrice to laugh.

At the end of their conquest, they climb up a steep hill, feeling victorious.

"Wow!" Tobias exclaims, breathless and examining the view.

"Look, we can see the whole park from here!" Beatrice says, pointing at her parents who look like just tiny dots in the distance.

Tobias sits down and Beatrice follows suit, running her fingers through the grass.

"You know, Beatrice." Tobias says a few minutes later. "I feel like the name 'Beatrice' doesn't suit you."

"Why not?" She asks curiously.

"I dunno. Beatrice sounds... old. And you're so brave and adventurous. Like today, with the spies! A 'Beatrice' wouldn't be able to do that."

"Well... I remember you calling me Bee-Tris a long time ago." Beatrice says, blushing at the fact that she actually remembered that.

"Really?" Tobias says with a grin. "Then how about... Tris?"

"Tris." She says, testing the name on her tongue. She turns to Tobias. "I like that."

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY DANCED WITH EACH OTHER [11]**

"Are you all ready, Beatrice?" Natalie asks her daughter in her room.

"Yeah," Tris says, smoothing down her grey dress repeatedly.

Her father was holding a party tonight, in order for the people of the city to get to know their representative better. It was all a part of his campaign, and he expected the best behavior from her mother and herself. She was nervous, as her father commonly scolded her for her behavior, even when it was just the three of them.

"Then come on," Natalie said, ushering Tris out the door. "Tobias is waiting for you."

They descended the stairs, the sound of the music growing louder and louder.

"Have fun, okay? And try to stay out of trouble." Her mother warns gently.

"You too, Mommy." Tris says, and her mother gives her a warm hug before going to greet the guests.

"Hey, Tris." She hears from beside her. She turns around and gasps, realizing that it was Tobias, clad in a silver tuxedo.

"You look really nice." He comments, and she blushes.

"You too." Tris says politely.

They stand in silence for a few minutes. Then Tobias asks, "So... have you ever been to a party before?"

Tris shakes her head.

"Me neither."

Suddenly, the adults around them start cheering as an old song comes on. Everyone starts busting out some funky dance moves, and Tris and Tobias begin pointing out the funniest ones discreetly.

"Oh! There's one," Tris says, pointing at a woman who's dancing all by herself.

"Hey!" Tobias says, turning his attention back to Tris. "I bet you could totally rock these moves."

"No way!" Tris says, crossing her arms over her chest. "These are old people moves."

"Oh come on, these are classics!" Tobias protests. "See, look: the sprinkler!" He says, pointing at a group of dancers.

"Come on, Tris." Tobias says. When Tris doesn't budge, Tobias starts doing the sprinkler himself. Tris giggles, noticing his failed attempt.

"Not like that, you idiot." Tris says, swatting at Tobias's too-stiff arms. "Like this!" She ends up showing Tobias how to master the move, and from there, the two of them danced to their hearts content, not caring who was watching them.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY TALKED ABOUT LOVE [12]**

"I find it very coincidental," Tobias says to Tris at the back of the church, sitting on the grass.

"What, like they planned their deaths?" Tris says sarcastically, joining him.

"Well, it sure seems that way." He says, not catching onto her sarcasm. "I mean, my mom died two weeks ago, then your mom dies one week later?"

Tris sighs and rests her forehead on her knees. "I don't..." Her voice cracks. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Tobias looks at her desperately as she sobs softly, face contorting painfully.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Tobias says lamely. He knows that Natalie and Tris were very close, closer than he and Evelyn ever were.

"No... don't... don't be sorry." Tris is somehow able to get out. "It's not... It's not your fault."

A few minutes later, she adds: "It's just... her last words to me were 'I love you'. But I couldn't even say it back because I was running late for school."

Tobias scoots closer towards her, then tentatively wraps his arm around Tris's shoulder. Luckily for him, she leans into the embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could say that I know what you're going through, but I can't." Tobias ends with a sigh. "But all I can say is sorry. It's just unfortunate and it really shouldn't have happened to you."

Tris looks into his eyes and sees the sincerity in them. Her eyes travel down to his lips, imagining the feeling of them on hers. Nita, the school's bully, already had so many boyfriends, and Tris wanted one too - but she could only image herself being with Tobias.

Realizing where her thoughts were headed, Tris lowers her eyes, scolding herself for thinking about romance at a time like this.

But then, she sees Tobias lean down and press his lips to hers.

The kiss is awkward, to say the least - it was more of a push of his lips to hers than an actual kiss. But they still regarded it as one, as a red-cheeked Tobias says: "So, uh... what does this mean?"

"What... what does what mean?" Tris says, avoiding his gaze, her cheeks as hot as his.

"The kiss. If I kiss you then you become my girlfriend, right?" Tobias asks, clearly lacking knowledge in the romance department.

"Um... I guess." Tris says with nonchalance, though internally she screams with joy.

"Okay." Tobias says with a small smile, and they resume their former position.

"And Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever feel guilty... just know that you can tell me 'I love you' as many times as you want." Tobias says with a small smile.

"Okay," Tris says, nearly laughing despite herself.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY LIED TO EACH OTHER [13]**

Ever since their mothers died, Tobias and Tris had been living a nightmare that they couldn't seem to wake up from.

Other than at school, they haven't met in months, always fabricating lies so that they wouldn't get in trouble. They began to avoid each other if it meant saving the other person from themselves. Each of them hated what they became - fearful cowards who couldn't even look someone in the eye properly.

Today, however, their fathers had to attend a council meeting, and they agreed to leave their children at Marcus's house.

Currently, they had just finished watching a movie, though the two of them weren't really paying attention to it. They could feel the guilt eating away at them, especially since this is the first time since they had held a secret from each other for so long.

"I feel like it's been so long since I last saw you." Tobias comments once Tris returns to the couch from refilling her snacks. "How are you?"

"Fine." Tris says defensively. "And you?"

"Fine." He mimics, replying a little too fast.

"That's good," Tris says, looking down as if that will prevent the taunting voice in her head telling her that she told a lie.

The door handle jiggles, signaling their parents' arrival. Tris stands as her father gestures her to do so, and Tobias follows suit.

"Uh... I... I really should be going." Tris announces as Andrew says goodbye to Marcus.

"Okay. I'll see you around, Tris." Tobias replies, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"See ya." Tris mumbles, still not meeting his eyes. She leaves the house with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME THEY SHARED SECRETS WITH EACH OTHER [14]**

One day one year ago, a very powerful storm hit their city. It was devastating, and people turned to Marcus and Andrew and they promised to make things right.

Tris and Tobias seemed to be the only ones to actually benefit from the storm.

As their parents were busy, they had some time to go exploring. Near the outskirts of the town, they found a fallen tree in the woods.

"Wow." Tobias said, kicking it with his foot. "This sucks." He said, as they couldn't get around the tree due to its massive size.

"Wait a minute." Tris said, a smile forming on her face. "Tobias, I just had the most amazing idea!" She said, holding his hand and jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Tobias said, jumping up and down with her to make fun of her. Tris juts out her lower lip at this, and Tobias smiles innocently.

"What I was _going_ to say was that we could turn this into something for ourselves. Like... I don't know. A mini house, or something." Tris pondered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "But that would take a lot of work. And I have no idea where to start."

"I do." Tobias said. "Remember how a few years ago I took that wood shop class?"

Tris nodded. During those few weeks she barely got to see him.

"Our final project was to create a bird house. So, I kinda know how to make a house. But I don't know how we would get the materials."

"Yeah. It was a stupid idea anyway." Tris said, turning in the opposite direction so that they can head home.

"I could ask my instructor to borrow some materials." Tobias suggested, still standing there.

"You think he'll really trust two teenagers with a saw?" Tris asked.

"I think I can safely say that he really liked me," Tobias turned to face her with a smirk. "Plus, what's the harm in trying?"

Tris smiled. "You're right. I think it'll be fun. A new project for us to work on."

As it turns out, the teacher was moving due to a new job offer, and he ended up giving Tobias the materials that they needed for free. And even though it took one year of hard work and splinters, they managed to make a small lean-to. They brought spare blankets from home to make a make-shift bed, and bought snacks from the dollar store that they stored in a bag.

Then, six months ago, they decided to make a swing out of the left over wood. It was wide enough to so that one could sleep on it if they so chose and sturdy enough for the two of them to sit on it at the same time.

Presently they were sitting on their swing, Tris using all of her weight to try and get them to swing back and forth, Tobias sitting cross-legged amusedly.

"Come on!" Tris said, panting. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope." Tobias said. "I'm lazy." But in reality it was his cover for not doing any work - his father recently hit him and it was painful. He was still debating whether or not to tell Tris, but when he looked at her he saw an innocent girl, and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Tobias?" Tris says, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now." Tris says, stopping her movements. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He says, giving her a tight lipped smile.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Tris says, getting up to get some of his favorite flavored chips from their lean-to. But as she was getting up, her sweater slid up, revealing some of her bare arms.

Tobias clasps on her arm before she can move, staring at a purple bruise. Tris looks down to see what he's looking at, then looks back at him with a grave expression.

"What's this?" He asks skeptically.

"Nothing. You know, I was just being a klutz and accidentally walked into a pole. My whole left-side hurts."

But Tobias knew this was a lie. One, it was the exact same fib he used when his teacher asked him what happened. And two, he knew that Tris was never a klutz. She was always careful, always making sure that she never did something that made her father upset.

"Tris, are you..." He starts. _Abused_ , he wants to say, but he finds it too hard to believe.

"I'm..." Tris starts, uneasy and somehow knowing how he was going to finish his sentence.

"Because, if you are..." Tobias inhales deeply. "Then I just want you to know that... I am too."

"You... you are?" Tris asks timidly.

When she sees Tobias nod, she says, "I am too."

They share a hug, staying there for a long time before pulling away.

"I thought that if I pretended it wasn't happening, it wouldn't." She confesses, tears in her eyes. "But that obviously wasn't the case."

"I know. It gives me nightmares." Tobias says matter-of-factly, pulling her to his side.

"It may sound morbid of me, but... I'm kinda glad you're in this with me." Tris says. "I don't know how I'd do it alone, and now I have someone who understands."

"I know. But you don't deserve this, Tris."

"Neither do you, Tobias. But we have to deal with it now, no matter what."

Tobias smiles. He finds it amazing how determined Tris is, how she's already made up her mind that she won't give up.

"What are you smiling at?" Tris asks, a smile of her own appearing on her face.

"Nothing... just that I love you, Tris."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY SHARED SECRETS WITH EACH OTHER [16]**

Tris sits with her back pressed on Tobias's chest, the two of them on their swing. They've been here for two hours, and Tobias while tried to start a conversation, Tris was seemingly uninterested, so the two of them sit in silence.

"Tobias, can I tell you something?" Tris whispers, not able to contain the looming feeling in her chest any longer.

"Anything." He responds, hugging her tighter, worried about what's going on.

"I feel... I feel like I'm dying." She confesses, closing her eyes. "And... and you know what the worst part is? I don't even care. I don't care that I'm dying, Tobias."

"You... what?"

"Dying." Tris says, looking up at the sky. "They're killing us, slowly. Until one day, they'll break us so hard that we'll leave forever."

"That actually sounds kinda nice," Tobias confesses. "To leave forever, I mean."

"Well, it's a good thing you haven't left yet," Tris says, nudging him with her elbow. "But what do you think? About what I said?"

"You're not wrong," Tobias responds. "I _do_ feel like it's getting worse now."

Tris yawns and nods her head. "So I'm not crazy after all."

Tobias tucks a strand of Tris's hair behind her ear. "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"No. I was up all night thinking about this."

"Then sleep now." Tobias says, leaning back so that she can sleep comfortably.

And she does just that.

...

When Tris wakes up, the first thing her eyes focus on is a drawing.

She squints to see it better, and realizes that it's a drawing in a sketchbook. To the top lefthand corner, she sees a small photograph - of her.

Tris remembers that picture - Tobias had taken it when he had first gotten his new phone. It's a side profile of Tris, because at the time the picture was taken, she didn't want him to take a picture of her, and just as she was turning around he managed to snap one anyway.

Below the image is a blown up drawing of the image. Her hair looks more beautiful than it does in real life - golden locks of shining, curled hair roll off her shoulders. And her eyes look playful yet solemn - a look Tris realizes is probably always in her eyes.

A large hand moves across the page - a hand she recognizes as Tobias's. Then she remembers where she is, and what she had said. But still, she feels the need to ask him about this.

"Did you... did you draw this?" Tris whispers, tracing the page. Tobias's hand stops abruptly, dropping his colored pencil.

"Um... yeah. I did." He says, quickly closing the sketchbook.

"It... It was amazing!" Tris praises, at a loss of words. "How long have you been doing it?"

"For a couple years now." Tobias confesses, taking her hands in his. "I... it helps me remember you when we aren't together. You're so beautiful, Tris... I love drawing you."

"You have more?" Tris asks, shocked by all the information she's getting.

She feels him nod behind her, then asks, "Can show me?"

Reluctantly, he nods again and Tris opens the sketchbook like one would open a Christmas present. Other than that picture, Tris finds a multitude of memories: baby Tris and Tobias wearing matching outfits, a tween Tris laughing with her head thrown back, and more recent pictures of Tris in the park, on the grass, behind trees... pretty much anything about Tris.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret for so long." Tris says, closing the book. "You have an amazing talent, Tobias."

"Thanks love," Tobias says, kissing her cheek.

"I mean, if you're able to transform ugly looking me into artwork... that's really saying something." Tris says, finding herself smiling for some odd reason.

Tobias laughs as well. "Don't say that. You are b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l." He says, spelling out the letters and playing with her fingers. He later adds, "Maybe I'll draw two broken kids who are going to die soon next."

Tris turns around and gives him a sad smile which he immediately returns, the two of them coming to grips with their dire reality.

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY LIED TO EACH OTHER [16]**

"You're late." Tobias grumbles as Tris stumbles into their lean-to.

"Not by that much." Tris says, raiding their food stash for something solid to eat.

"I think five hours is pushing it," Tobias says as Tris sits beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Tris says, shrugging with nonchalance. Tobias raises his eyebrow, knowing better than that.

"Ugh." Tris groans, letting her head fall back. "Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want any more lies between us, Tobias. Not now."

Tobias nods. "I agree. No more lies."

Tris rests her head on his shoulder, and he rubs her back soothingly.

"I thought I was going to die, Tobias." Tris mumbles, tears immediately welling in her eyes. "I was terrified."

"Hey, it's okay to be scared." Tobias says. "Though I had to admit, I was terrified as well. Especially after that confession you made the other day."

"Is it bad that I want to end my life?" Tris says just moments later, lifting her head off his shoulder and staring right into his eyes.

"Well yes, it's bad. But I understand where you're coming from." He responds, then pulls her back onto his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me though, Tris. Not after everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry I tried lying to you." Tris confesses. "We must've really been through a lot if you could read me so easily."

"Of course I could." Tobias says, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You're a horrible liar."

Tris returns his smile. "I'm really sorry though. And I promise, I'm trying to stay alive, even if sometimes I don't want to." She glances up at him again. "You know I'm telling the truth when I say _that_ , right?"

Tobias nods, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you." He mutters.

"I love you more."

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY TALKED ABOUT LOVE [16]**

The park was always lit up once the sun set, even when no one was visiting.

But Tris and Tobias appreciated the fact that the city wasted their money on lights in the park, as they were having an impromptu picnic at two in the morning.

"I know you're super busy and that Marcus is the reason that you're doing it..." Tris says, spaghetti falling out of her mouth as she talked with her mouth full. "But I must say... it's a good thing you got that job at the mall."

Tobias laughs and wipes her face, previously covered in marinara sauce. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Tris."

"Shut up and let me eat." Tris says, stabbing the carton with her fork and stuffing her face with the Italian delicacy.

"One noodle left," Tobias comments when the two of them have eaten their hearts content. "Let's _Lady and the Tramp_ this thing."

He lifts the noodle with his pointer finger and thumb, motioning for her to join in. She bites the other end, then he does the same. The two of them slurp the noodle until their lips are nearly touching. Then Tris bites the noodle, giving each of them half of it.

"Hey!" Tobias complains, swallowing his share. "You were supposed to kiss me, not eat it!"

Tris smiles. "How the hell am I supposed to do that when there's a noodle in my mouth!"

"But wasn't that the whole point?"

Tris shrugs. "I dunno. I've never watched the movie."

"Then kiss me now." Tobias says with a shy smile.

She does so - a peck on the lips. But Tobias deepens the kiss, not letting her go.

"Wow." Tris breathes out when they break the kiss for air. "Where... where did that come from?"

Tobias shrugs. "I don't know. I just..." He sighs and pats his lap, gesturing for him to sit with her.

She sits in his lap, knees tucked into her chest and toes curling at the familiar warmth and security that he gives her.

He shakes his head, flicking her nose to the left and right with his own. She bites her lip, hiding a smile. Then he closes his eyes and rests his head on her shoulder, causing them to interlock in a complicated position.

"I barely get to see you anymore." Tobias starts with a whisper. "And..." He sighs, nuzzling his face deeper into her.

"And?"

"Remember how you said that you felt like you were dying?"

"Yeah..." Tris says, not understanding where he was taking this conversation.

"Well, I feel like I need to enjoy you. Before you're gone, or before I am." He confesses.

"I'm all yours, Tobias. Always remember that."

So they kissed, and never stopped until they had to go back home. Because neither of them ever wanted to forget the feeling of the others warm lips on theirs. After all, it could possibly be the last good thing in their lives.

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY DANCED WITH EACH OTHER [17]**

Tobias sits on the rooftop of his house, his gaze focused solely on Tris's. They had agreed to meet about an hour ago, but when Tris didn't show up, Tobias knew what was happening.

He sees some hazy movement on her roof. Thinking that his eyes are playing tricks on him from staring too long, he rubs his eyes and blinks repeatedly. A blond figure wearing a light brown, oversized sweater comes into view.

"Should I come to you?" Tobias mouths exaggeratedly and slowly so that Tris can catch what he's saying. When he sees her nod, he breaks into a sprint, then jumps off his roofs ledge and rolls onto Tris's. They both knew that it was very dangerous, but they didn't care. Plus, they had been doing it for so long that they were experts by now.

He brushes off the small pebbles from his pants and stands. "Are you alright?" He asks, cupping her face with his hands.

"You just jumped off a roof and you're asking _me_ that?" Tris asks playfully.

" _Tris_." He says in an attempt to get a real answer from her.

"I'm fine." She says, rubbing her arm over her sweater. "You know how it is."

Tobias sighs, kissing her hairline and thinking of ways to get her to feel better.

Suddenly he gets an idea, and he extends his arm towards Tris, inviting her to take part in his idea. Tris takes his hand, not fully understanding his thoughts.

Tobias guides Tris's hand towards his neck, and Tris laces her fingers together as he does the same for the other hand. Then Tobias wraps his arms around Tris's waist, resting his forehead on hers.

"Tobias," Tris says, now understanding what he is doing. "I can't dance. My knee is practically busted."

Tobias glances down at her knee, noticing that Tris has been keeping most of her weight on her good foot, the other one slightly bent.

"Put your feet on top of mine." Tobias instructs. Tris does so, painfully placing her right foot on his left leg and her left foot on his right leg, causing her entire weight to be forced on Tobias.

"I'm sorry." Tris says, realizing how heavy she must be. "Doesn't this hurt you?"

"Not at all." Tobias whispers as thunder rumbles above them.

Slowly, Tobias lifts his left foot, causing Tris's right foot to lift up effortlessly. Then he does the same for his right foot and continues, causing the two of them to sway; to dance.

Tris loops her arms through his armpits so that they are resting on his back, her arms sore from raising them up to protect her face. She sighs contently and buries her face into his neck, her breath fanning out onto his skin.

The pitter-patter of the rain in heard around them, but neither of them move, too invested in this moment to want to leave.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Tris asks. "The last time we danced like no one was watching?"

"I remember." Tobias says, a small smile in his voice. "You had a serious case of the dance fever!"

Tris chuckles, first lightly then full-on, causing Tobias to join in with her. But eventually, the laughs turn into tears. It hurts to remember good times; it's like remembering a dream.

She sobs into his chest, clutching his wet shirt like a lifeline, and he tries whispering sweet things into her ear, though his tears mix with the rain just as hers do.

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY WENT EXPLORING TOGETHER [17]**

"I'm here," Tobias pants, entering their lean-to.

"There was no need to run, Tobias." Tris says, tossing him a bottle of water, which he gratefully chugs.

"Well," he says, wiping his mouth and placing the bottle down. "I missed you."

Tris smiles and they kiss passionately, not having seen each other for weeks now. Tobias pushes Tris to the wall, and the two of them feel a strong desire towards the other person, more than they ever felt before.

They break apart breathing heavily, and in an attempt to tame himself, Tobias places three kisses down Tris's neck. Tris moans out his name in response.

Tris's hand trails down to the hem of Tobias's shirt, then slips underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Tobias asks, self conscious.

"Exploring my boyfriend. That is, if my boyfriend will let me." Tris says, not moving her hand.

Tobias sighs. "You'll hate my body." He confesses in a whisper, head drooped low.

"Tobias." She says sternly, causing Tobias to look into her eyes. "I'm just as bruised as you are. But I'm not scared. I trust you."

Then she adds in a small voice, "We're dying, Tobias. What's the harm?"

Tobias nods. Then, almost without giving her a warning, Tobias slips off his shirt in a moment of gumption, revealing his bare chest.

"Wow." Tris breathes out, not caring in the slightest that his skin has black and blue bruises and dried blood. She rubs her hand across his chest, as if to see if he is really real. "You're amazing."

"I'm sure you are too, gorgeous." Tobias says in assurance.

It doesn't take long before the two of them are bare, exploring each and every single part of each others bodies and mapping each other out, trying to make this moment last forever.

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY LAUGHED TOGETHER [17]**

"Is everything alright?" Tobias asks Tris as the two of them sit on their bed, hogging some junk food.

"Fine." Tris says. "Just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Everything." She glances at Tobias. "It's coming soon, Tobias. I can feel it."

He wraps an arm around her and says, "Do you remember how I called you my girlfriend?" He asks, ignoring her statement.

"Yeah." She says, chuckling. "You thought that just 'cause you kissed me you had the right to call me your girlfriend." Then she adds, "You were so dumb."

"Hey!" He says, feigning hurt. "Rude. Says the person who thought a leap year had 355 days."

"I was seven! Leave me alone!" She retorts, shoving him playfully. "At least I'm not the one who peed in their pants on a sixth grade field trip to the zoo."

"Excuse me? The so called 'responsible' teachers left me all alone at the lion exhibit!"

Tris snorts and laughs. "Oh yeah. Mrs. Williams did a head count and accounted for you on accident."

Tobias chuckles. "Tell me about it. That woman couldn't count from one to ten."

"Remember that time she told us that 10x + 31 = 87 was equal to 10x = 118?"

Tobias nods and sighs contently. "Well, what she didn't know in teaching she made up for in strictness."

"I know right! I still think that that whole 'suspension' thing was a little too strict."

"Oh, come on Tris. You made fun of her accent right to her face, then decided that it would be fun to pass notes in class!"

"One: that was on accident, and two: I didn't think she'd actually find out." She smiles. "But then you had to be the ever so charming _boyfriend_ and take the blame for me."

Tobias smiles cutely, and Tris kisses the corner of his mouth in appreciation.

"You have a beautiful smile, Tobias." Tris says solemnly, cupping his right cheek when her hand. "I wish you would smile more."

She traces his lower lip with her thumb as he says, "A smile saved just for you."

A romantic gesture, though they both knew the hidden meaning: she was the only thing left in the world that made him smile.

* * *

 **THE LAST TIME THEY SAW EACH OTHER [17]**

Tris gets up, feeling very weak, and begins to walk towards the woods. Tobias and Tris didn't exactly plan their deaths, but they both knew it was happening soon and knew they wanted to see each other at least one last time before leaving the world.

She happens to notice a trail of blood outside of their lean-to, knowing that it probably belongs to Tobias.

"Oh, there you are love." Tobias said weakly as she enters, already lying down on their bed. "I was starting to think that I'd die on you."

Tris groans and slowly descends onto the bed with him, blood dripping from her mouth. "I would never let that happen."

"C'mere." He says, motioning for her to come closer.

"Our blood is going to mix if we do that."

"Who cares? We're dying anyway."

Tris nods, then scoots closer to Tobias. He wraps his bloody hand around her waist, stained with blood from her stomach.

"You know Tobias?" Tris says, causing him to look down at her. "I don't really know what's going to happen to us when we die, but I know that I'll see you again. We were made to be."

"That's right, Tris. We'll always find our way back to each other."

A tear leaks from her eye, stinging as it mixes with her blood. He tries to remove it, but it just creates a bloodier mess. Tris waves his hand away, knowing that there really was no point.

"I think I'm gonna go now, Tris." Tobias says in a raspy voice, suddenly clutching his bleeding stomach but not taking his eyes off hers. "I'll see you on the other side, OK?"

Tris nods determinedly, snuggling by his side.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris."

They closed their eyes, exhaled, a small smile on their lips

and were gone.


End file.
